Blackouts and Snow
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: There's a blackout and Bones and Booth are stuck together in the Jeffersonian! Kinda fluffy.
1. Blackout!

**Blackouts and Snow**

**AN: I have some weird story ideas. No clue where this is headed! **

**Enjoy **

Little white flakes were falling from the sky. They had been falling steadily for hours. The temperature was a –40 F. Bones was still working, with Booth laying on a couch sleeping.

_Stupid snow. Stupid cold. I can't even open the door to get out! Maybe because the door hasn't been opened since everyone left three hours ago. Stupid case. _Bones was annoyed. She hated snow, hated the cold, and had had a date tonight. _It would never have worked anyways. Guys just aren't attracted to me. Is it my brains? The fact that I can't get a joke without Booth being there to explain it? The fact I work with dead bodies for a living? Why can't feeling be rational? And why is it that whenever I go out with someone the only thing I have to talk about is my job, my job that always involves Booth? I like that tie… Stop it! Stop thinking of your partner! You're on a case. _She continued to try to fit the pieces of the case together. _Hey! He's sleeping! He can't be sleeping! Not when I have to work! _Bones had just realized Booth was sleeping; she had heard him snore. She glanced over at her glass of water. Two big ice cubes._ This is going to be good. He shouldn't get to sleep. _Bones grabbed her cup and tiptoed over to Booth. She carefully picked out one of the ice cubes and gently put it on his chest (his shirt was half-unbuttoned). Booth rolled over. _What!? He's still sleeping? What else can I do..? _Boned surveyed the room. She saw his iPod. She turned it on, found a loud song, and turned the volume up to the max. She placed the ear buds in his ears. He didn't move at all. _He's _still_ sleeping?! I'm running out of ideas. Ah-ha! _She grabbed a pen and gently poked his armpit. He grunted and rolled over. She poked him again. He grabbed his pillow and tried to swat her. She ducked and poked him again.

"Parker, what is your problem?!" Booth rolled over, pulled the ear buds out, and glared at Bones.

"Hey, I have a new nickname!" Bones tried to suppress her laughter at the look on Booth's face.

"Bones, what is your problem?" He turned a little red.

"You were sleeping."

"What the heck!" Booth just realized the ice cube.

"You sleep like a rock."

"That's what happens when you have a kid." Suddenly everything went black. "Bones? You alright?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Bones was scared of the dark. When you work with dead bodies the dark is creepy.

"Blackout."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't know everything, though I'm flattered you think so."

"What are we going to do?"

"Eat pie."

"What will eating pie do?"

"Nothing, Bones. It was a joke. Where do you keep your candles?"

"What candles?"

"Come on, I know you have a massive supply of candles somewhere. You always have a different one lit every day."

"Oh, I have some in my office."

"Let's go."

"What? No, wait…"

"Bones, are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, I just prefer to be in the light."

"Afraid of the dark. Here, I'll be right beside you." He grabbed her hand and led her to her office.

_This feels so good… _Bones thought as she walked next to Booth.

"Okay, so where do you keep them?"

"There's a box under my desk."

"Alright." Booth led her to her desk, bent down, grabbed the box, and let her back to the other room.

"Here we are." He led her to the couch, let go of her hand, and started unpacking the box. He put the candles surrounding the couch. _How many candles does she have?_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. When the candles were all lit the room had a very romantic feel.

"Why do you have a lighter?"

"Parker found it somewhere and I took it away from him. Didn't have anyplace else to put it."

"No service." Bones had been messing with both of their phones.

"Looks like were stuck here for the night."

"Yeah…" Bones gazed at all the candles, loving the way the room smelled and felt.

**R&R please! New chappie should be up soon!**


	2. S'mores

**Chapter Two – **

**AN: Thanks soo much for the reviews! I love all of them! And thanks to one person for a really fun idea.**

"So, what should we do?" Booth was bored already.

"There's always paperwork."

"Ok, let me rephrase: what should we do that's _fun_?"

"Paperwork can be fun!"

"Ok, I'll re-rephrase it: what should we do that's fun for the _normal_ person?"

"Television."

Booth sighed. "What should we do that's fun for the normal person without power?"

"If the person doesn't have power they're not normal."

"Bones! Normal people can have power outages too!"

"Well… I just thought…"

"You need a pet." His comment surprised Bones.

"What? Why?"

"It'd give you a reason to not work so hard. You'd have to _leave_ to feed it."

"I leave…."

"Sometimes. Sometimes the only way you leave is when you need to go to Wong Foo's for food."

"I love my job…"

"But when you retire you won't have anything to do."

"And why are we talking about this?"

"Because I'm bored and you didn't have any good ideas."

"Fine. Well, here's an idea: most embarrassing moments."

"What about them?"

"Tell each other. It's something kids do."

"AH-HA!"

"What? Is my idea that good?"

"I remembered where I hid my beer!" Booth moved the couch a little bit, with Bones still on the couch.

"What?"

"My beer." He smiled at the two bottles he had gotten. He handed one to Bones. "Now what was your idea?"

"Never mind…"

"Hey, why are you afraid of the dark?"

"I am not afraid!"

"Scared?"

"No! I am fine with the dark."

"No, you are in denial."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. It's okay. I'm scared of rats."

"What?!" Suddenly Bones pictured Booth standing on a stool, screaming, as a rat ran around on the floor.

"Yep. I hate them. Love mice and ferrets, though."

"Why?"

"My brother had one. He climbed up my PJ's once. Hated them ever since."

"Okay, I am afraid of the dark. Once, when I was little, I had watched some dumb horror movie with Russ, and all night I heard strange noises. Someone was banging on my window. My parents didn't believe me, and the next morning there was a dead guy below my window. They never figured out how he died. That's what got me into anthropology."

"Is that also why you live a couple of floors up in your apartment building?"

"Yeah."

"Cause I thought it was because you didn't want people rocking your window."

"'Rocking?'"

"Throwing a rock at someone's window to get their attention. I've tried it. Stupid doors were locked and you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Oh…" Bones thought about it for a moment. "Why would someone do that?"

"Bones, not everything is rational. It's kinda fun, anyways. Except for when you break a window…"

"You broke a window doing that?" _I'm sure he did, he's so strong._

"Yep. It was her mom's bedroom window. I never saw her again."

"Poor girl."

"Poor me! Her mom was swearing at me in Latin!" Bones chuckled.

"What time is it?" Booth pressed a button on his watch making it light up.

"Midnight."

"We better get some sleep, incase the power is back on tomorrow."

"Yeah, off the couch."

"Hey! Ladies get the couch!"

"And you will." Booth moved the candles around and started yanking on the couch. Suddenly it opened and turned into a bed.

"I didn't know it did that."

"Yep." Booth was looking at the couch strangely. "Marshmallows? Chocolate? And gram crackers? Someone must have planned something."

"Oh, Angela told me about her 'stash.' She keeps this stuff here for a late night fix."

"Great!" Booth opened the bag of marshmallows, the chocolate bar, and the box of crackers.

"What are you doing?"

"Making s'mores, duh."

"S'mores?"

"You don't know what those are!? Okay, let me instruct you on how to make a s'more." He grabbed a pen. "First you stick the mallow on the stick, in this case, pen. Then you flame the mallow." He stuck his marshmallow into one of the candle's flames. A few seconds later he pulled it out and blew the fire that was on it out. "Then you stick the mallow on a gram cracker, and stick a piece of chocolate on top, and then another gram cracker." He finished his s'more and handed it to Bones. "Try it." She took a bit.

"It's good… but sticky." She looked at the marshmallow that was sticking to her finger. They continued to make s'mores and talk until they couldn't stay awake any longer, and retreated to the couch/bed.

**R&R please! New chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Finally

**Chapter Three –**

**You peoples are the bestest! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Later that morning –

"Mmm…" Bones was starting to wake up. She realized that she was on a couch, with Booth (who looked great that morning), in the Jeffersonian. And that the candles were about out. There was also light coming in from the windows. _Thank God! I hope we have power now. It's kinda cold… Hey, here's my chance. I can snuggle up to Booth, and if he freaks out I can just say that I roll around a lot when I sleep. Ange, I owe you one here. _Bones remembered one of Angela's old stories as she snuggled up to Booth. Surprisingly he put his arm around her. She smiled and went back to sleep.

A few hours later –

"Yeah, I haven't heard from either of them. Do you think they're alright?" Angela was talking to Hodgins.

"Of course they're alright. Booth will take care of Bones." They turned the corner and saw Booth and Bones, snuggled up on the couch.

"Aww!" Angela quickly pulled out her phone and snapped some pictures. "They look so cute together!" Suddenly Bones stirred.

"Angela… ANGELA!" She pulled off the sheets and ran after Angela.

"What happened?" Booth blinked a couple of times as he woke up.

"Angela took some pix of you two snuggling." Hodgins was smiling as he replayed Bones' reaction.

"What?!" Booth jumped out of bed. "What way did they go?" Hodgins pointed to the left and watched Booth go right. He decided to go left, incase Bones had tackled Angela. He totally believed it was possible.

"Hand over the phone." Booth and Bones had cornered Angela.

"No."

"Hey, I'm sniper trained. I could hurt you."

"Soo? These pictures are soo cute!" Angela was smiling at her camera.

"Angela…" Bones was giving her a truly evil look.

"Sorry sweetie. " Angela smiled as she pressed "Send." The pictures were being sent to everyone who worked at the Jeffersonian.

"You didn't…."

Suddenly Booth smiled. "You want a picture to send to everyone? Here." He grabbed Bones and kissed her. Angela was shocked for a moment, and then realized what was going on. She took more pictures. Hodgins (who had just arrived) smiled. Angela mouthed a "Finally!" to him.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! No sequel will be made.**


End file.
